The Time Locked Maniac's muses and ideas
by Time Locked Maniac
Summary: Just a section to store some of my less crazy fanfiction ideas. I own nothing but my imagination and a laptop, a phone which I recently dunked in the toilet, and my brain. First idea, Mass Locked Effect. Pairing, Fem!Shep/OC. M for my paranoid mind and a lot of swearing in the first chapter. And I would love some reviews on your views of the ideas. :D


I laughed maniacally as the geth were literally shaking in their robotics. "Can't kill me eh? Geth, the mix of biology and technology, made by the Quarians, unable to kill a measly human?" I laughed again as one of them found courage and shot me again. I smirked as I fell to the ground, and went unconscious for a second. Before waking up again. "Strike two, geths." I laughed again as I activated my Omni-tools. A blade which was encased around my arms formed, and I closed my eyes as they started shooting in fear. "There's one mistake your creator made, but if he did what I'm about to say, I'll be pissed. He should have removed your emotions. But if he did, well, you will be dead the moment you started talking." My tone went quiet and deadly as I blurred out of sight. They looked around, attempting to find me, as I sliced in half a assault unit of their's. They started shooting each other as I killed another one. Bodies fell to the ground as I noted a shadowed figure of a ship coming in. I stopped in the middle of the group that were firing at each other and waved at them. What I got back was a rocket, followed by an explosion knocking me out.

I suddenly sat up in the debris, gasping for air, as two figures shouted in shock, and one of them shot me in the head. I fell back unconscious again, before waking up again. "Okay, stop killing me!" I shouted in annoyance as I saw four gun barrels in my face. "Fucking hell, can't I just stay alive for more then 5 fucking minutes?" I asked myself as I took note of my surroundings. I was in a med bay, with four soldiers, three humans and one turian, and a doctor. Two of the soldiers were female, and the other is a male. The turian is also a male, judging by the gun in my face and his face "Where am I?" I asked as I checked myself. "Shirt, jeans, belt, sneakers, where the fuck is my jacket? Tsk, fuck that, Omni-tool, check." I muttered as the red haired female took a step forward. "I'm Commander Shepard, you are on the SSV Normandy II. Who are you, or what are you?" She asked as she gestured for the others to put down their guns. "You were found in the debris of the explosion, in the middle of a group of geth. And then you were shot by Ashley here." She gestured to the other female. "I'm, well, you could say special. None of your concern though." I said offhandedly as I stood up from the bed, and rolled my shoulders, grunting in pain from the stiffness. "And I'm Prototype Smith, Commander. Used to be in the Alliance, as a spy and front line fighter after my experiment on the mass effect fields. Prototype's just my title." I said as I mock saluted to her. "I was trying to manipulate the time aspect of the mass effect a century back, but it back fired in my face, almost literally, except it was at my entire body. I ended up with immortality, and knowledge of every timeline and dimension. But being dead makes the muscles stiff ya know?" I joked as I checked my Omni-tool and activated combat mode, which caused the turian to shoot me. I dodged the shot as I de-activated the gadget. "Turians, always quick to shoot. How do your brains work anyway?" I mused as I dispensed some omnigel, and turned it into a jacket made of synthetic materials and a inner layer of alloys. "I heard of that. Operation Tic Toc wasn't it?" Shepard asked. I nodded. "And give the beauty an award!" I said sarcastically as I wore the jacket. "TicToc, was that seriously what they called it? I'm sad, I had a name for that project and everything. Project TARDIS sounds better." I mock wept. "But then, you would be the young prodigy of the Alliance, the Master Scientist. I expected you to be older." Ashley said. "And sorry for killing you." She added. I waved it off. "Nah, no prob. Or is it no problemo in this time?" I thought outloud. "Anyways, technically I'm of a higher rank then you guys, around Specter I think." I told them jokingly as I started for the door. "Smith, get back here! I don't give two shits about your rank!" The doctor shouted. "How bout no? Doctor, I am 'time locked', or a fixed point of time that must occur at the right moment, with specific events, that must not be interfered. If you try to keep me down, nothing good would happen. And nothing you prescribe to me other then rest would actually work." I informed her as I leaned against the door. "Now, Commander. If you could inform me what happened before you shot a missile at me." I asked as I looked at her and her crew.

"Wait, a Specter was here? And he died? That's a pity." I said as I sat on the railing. The Commander nodded. "A geth ambushed him from behind." I nodded in understanding. "I had many deaths. Lasers, bullets, decapitation, stray javelin." I winced. "Never go to the Javelin Tossing event and stand beside the contestant ." I whimpered in phantom pain. She raised an eyebrow. "It pinned me to the wall, pierced my dick." The other male members of her crew winced. "Hurt like shit for a year. A testicle exploded." I shuddered. The male crew turned green and covered their balls. "Um, if I may, how did you become, immortal as you say?" The quarian asked. I shrugged. "Don't know. I was messing around with the Prothean relic, until it exploded. I was the only person there, in the Sahara Desert. The Alliance had extracted all the information, so they passed it to me to mess around. I awoke in a coffin a week later. Scared the shit out of my family." I laughed sadly. "Then the Alliance asked me to join them. I agreed. I fought with you in the Blitz ya know Shepard? Although indirectly. There would have been billions of them on you, but they sent a fraction to deal with you, as I infiltrated the pirates' base. They were shitting themselves after my decapitated head started taunting them." I said cryptically. "Are you crazy?" Kaiden blurted out, before slapping his mouth. I deadpanned at him. "As a matter of fact, yes, I am. I have a unofficial title for my enemies, the Time Locked Maniac. I shut down a entire base filled with millions of pirates with just my Omni-Tool and what I salvaged, which I converted into Omnigel. I melted their security with a glob of Omnigel, and killed all of them indirectly, using only my Omni-Tool if they come to close." I told him as I started swinging on the railing. "So, up for lunch anyone?" I asked.

I smiled as I took in their faces as I dipped the bread in chilli, before spreading custard onto it, and sandwiched it between two pieces of meat. "You seemed shocked. Well, except Tali. I can't see your face." I said as I took a bite, and moaned in pleasure as the taste flooded my taste buds. "Your faces are funny." I said after I swallowed. "Except for Tali. I can't imagine your face as I don't know the structure of Quarians faces." I said as I took a sip of the custard. Shepard smirked. "I do." She said, almost proudly. My jaw dropped. "Either Quarians are homosexual, or you two are **really** good friends." I said in shock. The rest of the crew stared at them. Tali seemed to blush. "I asked her really nicely." Shepard said smugly. I pouted. "Damn, you must be persuasive." I said before I continued eating. The rest of the crew were eating normal meals. Bah, normal's over rated. I finished my food first and I sat cross legged on the chair. "So where we headed, Commander?" I asked. "Back to the Citadel." I nodded in comtempt as I mulled over the day's happenings. "So, where am I sleeping? I might be unkillable, but a man still needs some comforts." I said as I stood up. "You will be sleeping with Alenko, he has bunk beds." She said, with a joking tone directed at Kaiden. "Sorry, just need to clear this up, I will be addressing all of you guys by your first names. So Kaiden, allon-sy!" I said as I dragged him out his his seat.


End file.
